


Blowjob Blues

by actualmuffin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (at 9 am), (because gavin's drunk), (hank is proud), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, MORE 2 CUM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, but very mild because gavin just gets turned on with a hand gently resting on his throat lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmuffin/pseuds/actualmuffin
Summary: When Gavin Reed was kicked out of the force thanks to that walking tin can, he didn't expect them to contact him again. Especially not:a) the morning after, still with way too much alcohol in his system,b) by a Connor; not the Connor that got him kicked out, but apparently, a better Connor, andc) by something better than a Traci.





	Blowjob Blues

**Author's Note:**

> LIST OF THINGS YOU NEED TO ASSUME FOR THIS AU:  
> * the android uprising happened but CyberLife didn't shut down DONT ASK ME WHY I HAVENT ACTUALLY PLAYED dont kill me for that  
> * connor is still a detective  
> * rk900 is also still sent as his upgrade but due to ~android rights~ they cant outright sack connor
> 
> also this was co-created and co-written with @wowlart on instagram, go look at her art she's precious thank you have a nice day

It was 9 am sharp when someone knocked at his door.

 

Gavin yanked that bitch open like a Traci’s legs and glared at the visitor to the best of his abilities. “You’re lucky I’m too fucking drunk to rer… rearrer… rearrange your pretty face, Connor.”

 

The LED on the android’s temple remained blue and its expression stoic. “I am under the impression that you have confused my identity. I am indeed  _ a _ Connor, but not  _ the _ Connor you are thinking of.”

 

Gavin was too sober for this, but too drunk to notice the subtle differences between the Connor he knew and the Connor standing on his doorstep. “Alright, so you’re what, its double? Didya take Anderson’s job?”

 

“Lieutenant Anderson is still on duty. I am RK800’s upgrade. You may call me RK900 if you wish.”

 

“That’s a lotta nines.”

 

“It is only one. My purpose is—”

 

“To piss me off? You’re managing.”

 

“My purpose is to solve the case you left open.”

 

Gavin tried to yank on the tall bastard’s lapel, but his hands fumbled. He covered it up quickly with a shove. The tall bastard didn’t budge. “ _ Fowler _ left it open when he kicked me out.”

 

“I suppose that is a way to put it. But the fact remains that you hold valuable information pertaining to the case.”

 

Gavin threw his hands in the air. “I did the paperwork!”

 

The android looked unamused. “You… did not.”

 

“Well, that ain’t my problem anymore.”

 

“Captain Fowler has instructed me to seek your assistance in the case. You will be compensated.”

 

“Look, tin can, even if I was getting paid, I wouldn’t go back unless I got at least two blowjobs for it.”

 

Gavin sneered like he just won the argument. Not a trace of emotion passed through the android’s smooth features, so even if he had been sober, he couldn’t have predicted what came next. “Very well.”

 

The tall bastard stepped forward into his apartment and Gavin didn’t have the mind to step back until the android gently pushed him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. The door closed behind it, and it dropped to its knees.

 

Gavin stumbled back, but the wall was there to hold him. He was going to kick the android, but lost his footing and instead slid down the wall. The android’s hands reached to the front of his pants, undid his zipper, and swiftly pulled out his limp dick. He hissed at the touch and grabbed a handful of the android’s synthetic hair. “Get your hands off me— They’re fucking cold!”

 

RK900 stared at him for a long moment, until the hand on his dick became sensibly warm. “Is that better?”

 

Gavin didn’t have time or mind to respond before it cupped his balls with its warm hand. Its other hand pulled his pants down further, and Gavin began to release the whimpers he was trying so hard to hold back. His hand still didn’t let go of the android’s head. “Why… Why’re you so eager?” he choked out as it massaged his balls.

 

“I have been given orders to finish the case at all costs.” A slim finger slipped past his balls and pressed on the space between them and his ass, and Gavin had to release its hair to cover his mouth. 

 

The android probably took it as a sign to dip its head between his thighs and give a long, agonizing lick from the base to the head of his dick. Then it licked, sucked, and even nibbled around the base. This thing seemed to know all his weak spots, because he went hard in record time.

 

As soon as he did, it took him in its mouth.

 

Gavin’s hand found its way back to the android’s hair just as he let out the most embarrassing, gasping moan. Its mouth was warm, just as its hands, its stupid slender silicone hands that worked his base and balls like he knew exactly what Gavin wanted.

 

It. Like _ it _ knew. 

 

It bobbed its head, taking him deeper and deeper with every suck until his head felt tender synthetic muscle inside its throat and its nose teased his pubes. Did androids even have gag reflexes? Fuck if he knew.

 

Breath left his lungs in ragged gasps as the android worked him like it was a professional Traci impersonator. A couple more sucks and— fuck, did its throat just constrict?

 

Gavin spasmed as he came and the android milked him. He craved the warmth of its mouth; RK900 had to pry itself off his dick and his hand off its hair. Not a drop of cum on its slim lips.

 

Gavin panted on the ground against the wall, fucking amazed. “You… You sure you’re not a Traci?”

 

“I am fully equipped in the hypothetical case of undercover missions.”

 

“Still not going back.”

 

“Understandable. You did say ‘at least two’.”

 

“What— Fuck!”

 

Gavin cursed as the android’s mouth suddenly engulfed him again and bobbed mercilessly. This time, his hands went to its shoulders, pushing against the overstimulation that assaulted his wasted senses. It burned, but it burned  _ good _ . He became much more vocal.

 

The android’s hand found its way to the base again and stroked what its quick sucks couldn’t reach. Gavin felt release boiling up in his lower belly,

 

and then it squeezed.

 

Gavin yelped and squirmed. “Come— Come on…!”

 

“I will not let you reach orgasm until you promise to return with me to headquarters,” the android lifted itself off his dick to say.

 

“You’re gonna—  _ ngh _ —We’re gonna be here for a long time then!” Gavin groaned.

 

“As you wish.” The android stuck out its tongue to lick the head of his dick while still clamping around the base. Its other hand snaked up Gavin’s shirt, until it reached its destination.

 

He made a strangled sound when the slender fingers gently pinched his right nipple and twirled it around. How the fuck did it know?

 

“F— Fuck…! Come  _ on _ !”

 

“You know what you need to do, Mr. Reed,” the android said before deepthroating him again.

 

The hand on his nipple moved upwards And reached his neck, and Gavin seized up. “F-Fucker, you can’t harm me!”

 

The hand wrapped around his neck. “It depends on what your particular preferences consider ‘harm’.”

 

It didn’t squeeze just yet, not like the hand on his aching dick, not like the silicone throat constricting around his head, but Gavin felt its warmth and its lingering threat. And it drove him crazy.

 

“Nines— Nines, fine, I-I’ll help! Just let me— Let me come!”

 

The android’s hand squeezed his throat very, very softly, and released its vice grip on his dick. Gavin came explosively, with a yelp louder than he had ever managed. “ _ Nines…! _ ”

 

The android’s throat milked every last drop, and by the time it released him completely and knelt on the floor before his open legs, there wasn’t a sign of what it had just done except for the single strand of hair that fell over his forehead. 

 

Gavin felt his consciousness slipping. The last thing he heard before he passed out was, “What did you call me?”

 


End file.
